1. Technical Field
The embodiments described herein relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit apparatus, and more particularly, to a circuit board having a semiconductor module mounted thereon.
2. Related Art
In general, a semiconductor package includes semiconductor chips mounted on a circuit board, such as a mother board or a printed circuit board (PCB) to constitute an integrated circuit module. Here, the circuit board includes an insulating substrate and a plurality of signal line layers that are disposed on the insulating substrate to provide electrical communications between the semiconductor chips.
As operational frequencies of semiconductor integrated apparatuses increase, ground bounce noise (GBN) has become important in semiconductor integrated circuit modules that include the semiconductor integrated apparatuses. For example, the GBN generates a resonance between adjacent power supply layers and signal line layers within the semiconductor integrated circuit modules, thereby causing electromagnetic interference (EMI) and degrading the electrical communications both to and from the semiconductor integrated circuit modules. Accordingly, a coupling capacitor is commonly incorporated into the semiconductor integrated circuit modules in order to suppress the GBN.
However, since the semiconductor integrated circuit module has a structure that is easily vulnerable to electrical noise, such as the GBN, it is difficult to provide for signal stability of signals that are transmitted through the signal lines disposed on the semiconductor integrated circuit module. In particular, if a clock signal, data signal, a command signal, and an address signal, which are signals commonly transmitted through the signal lines on the semiconductor integrated circuit module, are lost or distorted due to the electrical noise, normal operation of the semiconductor integrated apparatus is impossible.